Moonlight Discovery
by Tonks7421
Summary: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER this is about Wolfstar going out during their time at school comlications arrise will they mange to power through? Please send a review!
1. Chapter 1: Attack of the moonlight

Moonlight Discovery.

It was that time of the month again. The time when the four Gryffindor boys, James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew would take their werewolf best friend, Remus Lupin, down the shrieking shack to ready for his transformation. For three of the boys it felt like any normal pre- full moon day. But not for Sirius he could sense something was going to happen at tonight's transformation. Something bad.

That evening found the four boys in their Gryffindor dorm lying back on their beds three of them were chatting away as normal but Sirius simply lay on his back and stared at the ceiling keeping quiet,

"Padfoot? Paaadfoooooot?" James called out

"What?" Sirius replied turning his head towards James to look at him

"Not a lot really I asked you what was up and you didn't answer so I had to take action"

"Oh ever the hero Prongsie calling out my name to save me from zoning out how ever will I repay you?"

"Well small citizen you could tell me what is wrong don't think I've ever seen you this quiet not even when Snivellus hexed your mouth shut god he is such a greasy little git"

"Nothing's up I just feel a little ill that's all and wait did you just call me small? I'll have you know I'm a full inch and a half taller than you!"

"If you're ill you don't have to come tonight I don't want you to throw up or pass out or something because then I'd worry and I hate worrying after a full moon it really take it out of me"

As Remus said this Sirius thought to himself that this was true ever since 3rd year Remus had been worrying about him and caring about him, every morning since, as Remus always woke up first, he made Sirius a coffee just the way he liked it and trust me it was hard to get that right, but he also noticed that Remus didn't get anyone else anything or seem to care as much for anyone else.

"No I'll be fine I'm sure it'll wear off sooner or later" Sirius replied leaving his trail of thought

"Preferably sooner if it's contagious I don't want it" James said lifting his hand to his mouth as if the air was poisoned with germs

"Back to a more serious note what time is it? Madam Pompfrey hates to be kept waiting" Remus asked "I lost my watch last week"

"Wait you Remus Lupin lost something! Mr organised and prepared lost something well this is something I thought I'd never hear"

"Well I guess I've been distracted"

"Oh got a girl on the scene at last hey maybe we could double date you me your dream girl and Marie the love of my life so anyway who is it? Where'd you meet? When…"

To be fair when Sirius found this out he was a little crushed inside he'd liked Remus for a while now but he knew Remus was straight and now that he had a girl he had to make up some fantasy girl so his feeling didn't become apparent

"The time Sirius?" Remus sighed he looked utterly depressed now after that last remark

"Oh yeah uhh 8:23"

"What are you serious?!"

"Yes that is my name"

"Oh haha I should be meeting madam pompfrey in 3 minutes and we haven't even set off yet shit shit shit"

"Remus calm down calm down we'll go now"

"Fine just hurry up Peter forget your chocolate and come on lets go now!"

"Fine I'm coming now" Peter said stuffing the last of the chocolate in his mouth, Remus sighed and ran out of the dorm along with the rest of his friends who were huddled under the invsisbilty cloak that belonged to James.

They finally arrived at the tree that was swaying violently 3 minutes late and Madam Pompfrey was already waiting for them

"Alright Remus you know what to do, be sure to come and see me afterwards so I can sort out your cuts and make sure the others go back to their dorm I would say have fun but I'm sure you won't try not to kill any of the boys" Poppy said

"I'll try thanks Poppy" Remus replied

Madam Pompfrey chuckled as she grabbed a long stick and poked the knot near the entrance below the tree causing the tree to freeze she gestured for him to go and he then set off beneath the once vicious tree. As soon as they got beneath the tree the other three boys shrugged off the cloak and now full appeared James then picked it off of the ground and gave it a shake to remove and dirt it had picked up and they then set off down the path that lead to the shrieking shack.

It didn't take the boys long to get into the shack and into the room Remus always used for his transformations the walls were scratched up and the furniture was scratched too. As soon as they got into the room a small line of moonlight shone in through the window causing the werewolf to gasp and run to the corner where he always transformed and huddled into a small ball and rested his head on his knees this was usual for him to do this while he waited for the amount of moonlight in the room to become larger.

"In less than a couple of minutes my best friend would become an animal that he would have no control over"

Sirius thought to himself but his trail of thought was cut off by a quiet yelp and Remus stared to shake all over and transform as his back became longer and his noes became a snout his eyes turned a yellowish coulor and his finger nails lengthen into long claws.

This was all normal for the boys and now as Remus had completely transformed they could try to calm him as much. All three boys transformed into the animagus self and wandered about trying to calm the werewolf. But it wasn't working the werewolf was still in the corner howling like he was in pain James and Peter went closer to calm him but it still wasn't working.

When Sirius went over the howling stopped and the werewolf looked up at the black dog with a look of hurt and anger and pounced on the boy scratching and biting at him the dog tried to defend himself but he kept getting knocked down again and again. He was now covered in cuts and wounds that had let out large amounts of blood. The last thing the dog was before passing out from loss of blood was a stag charge and the werewolf knocking it off of him.

Now the werewolf crawled over into the corner of the room and started to scratch at himself and seemed calmer now obviously unaware of what how much damage he'd just done. James, no longer a stag, ran to the unconscious Sirius

"Sirius? Sirius can you hear me oh god please don't die on me now it's not your time oh shit look at all the blood Peter go run and get Poppy now quickly or he's sure to die"

With that the small lumpy boy ran to the door and down the stairs to get the healer. James of course had known what'd just happened and why he knew about Remus's massive crush on Sirius that had stared in 3rd year and obviously when Sirius had mentioned about the Marie girl being the love of his life human Remus had be able to control his anger but Werewolf Remus couldn't and the lashed out at Sirius. He'd known for a long time that Remus was in love with him and had often helped Remus to find ways for Sirius to notice him but all had failed Sirius was blind as ever.

By the time Peter had returned with Madam Pompfrey Remus had already started to return to his human self. James quickly grabbed the boy's clothes and thrown them at him to keep his dignity he then went to help him into them. The healer then went over to Sirius body and levitated him onto a stretcher.

It was three days until Sirius finally came back into consciousness and as he did he felt someone holding onto his hand, but as he was facing the other way he couldn't see who it was, he then felt something wet fall on his hand and the person sniff, whoever it was the were obviously crying. Then he heard a voice say something to him

"I'm sorry I'm so so sorry please just don't die it's all my fault that you're like this I'm sorry" He recognised the voice to be Remus the one voice he had hoped it would be "Sirius please I love you I don't know what I'd do without you if you die then I don't think I could live I need you, you can't die on me now you are the love of my life Sirius I won't let you die now"

He loves me? Of course he loves me it all makes sense now why Remus had been so caring and worried for him why he went out of his way to do things for him. Why whenever they made eye contact Remus would blush and look away and why he'd never see him with a girlfriend.

Then the hospital doors opened and James and Peter ran in and over to Sirius's bed and he felt the hand quickly pull away and then voice came out

"Has he woke up yet?" James was asking

"No I don't think so" Remus asked

"You should go get some rest you've been here ages go get some sleep"

"Fine but you'll tell me as soon as he wakes up?"

"I promise I promise now go"

"Ok I'll see you later bye"

"Bye hey peter I've just remember I left my Charms book in the common room could you go get it I'll look after Sirius" James told Peter

"Alright see you in a minute" Peter replied

"Ok thanks"

Sirius then heard footsteps walk away

"Sirius I know you're awake open your eyes" James told the "sleeping" boy

"How'd you know?" Sirius replied still keeping his eyes closed tightly

"You're terrible at faking to be asleep"

"Darn my terrible acting skills" With that Sirius opened his eyes and tried to sit up but he winced at the pain and simply laid back down again seeing that Sirius couldn't get up James came round the bed so that he could face Sirius and sat in the chair beside him

"I have something to tell you it's meant to be a secret but after what happened to you I think you need to know"

"What is it?" Sirius couldn't quite think what it would be as he was still over whelmed by what Remus said earlier

"Someone loves you and they have for quite a long time now when I tell you who think about it and don't ruin your friendship with them they would never hurt you well not intentionally at least well basically when they have control over what they're doing they would never hurt you and after what has happened recently they've gone out of their mind worrying about you"

"I… I think I know who it is"

"Trust me you'll never guess this one not even if you went through every girl in this school"

"Well that only makes me more certain about my thoughts"

"Well go on who do you think it is?"

"Is….is it Remus?"

"What?! How'd you how on earth do you figure that one out Jesus Padfoot you never cease to amaze me"

"Calm down I didn't figure it out he told me"

"No he didn't he's too shy to he told me that about 2 weeks ago that he'd never dare ask you out because he'd too nervous about you turning him down"

"Oh I'm not that harsh am I?"

"No but he's seen ways you've turned down other girls and of course he thinks you're straight"

"What I…. I am straight"

"Of course you are it's not like I've ever heard you talking in your sleep before"

"What?! I don't talk in my sleep do I?"

"Yes you do nearly every night it's quite loud too after the first night I heard you I put a charm on Peter and Remus's beds so they couldn't hear you but I was curious as to what you were saying in your dreamy state"

"What…What was I saying?"

"Mostly Remus's name although sometimes you'd moan quite loudly. So still straight?"

"No I'm not. I'm gay alright…..oh god you didn't tell him about what I was saying did you?"

"No and I'm not going to you'll tell him yourself and I'd do it soon the amount of times I've walked in on him surrounded by blood and cuts all up and down his arm after you've got a new girl or you've insulted him or even just been in an argument doesn't bear thinking about I hate seeing it he's really sensitive"

"Mmm….WAIT WHAT?! He's been he's been doing what?!"

"He self-harms Sirius he won't talk to me about it but he's always crying afterwards and all I can do is comfort him but it's all because of you no wonder he lashed out at you"

"Wait he did that because of me getting a girl?"

"Yes he was able to control himself as human but as werewolf he had no conscience not really so all his anger towards you he took out on you and by the looks of thing from where I was standing he had shit loads of anger towards you"

"Yeah trust me can feel every little bit of it and it sure as hell hurts"

"good you've put him through hell yourself you know as if being a werewolf isn't bad enough you know he's been sat at your bedside for the past 2 days he'd stay here 3 hours after curfew then Poppy would have to kick him out"

"Really? Oh god and I know I feel terrible for it and I don't know what I can do to make it up to him"

"I do."

"What then"

"You ask him out idiot it's obvious you like him and we all know he likes you so go for it!"

"I guess I could I want to make it romantic if I do though I care for him and I don't want to rush him"

"Do it as you like just make sure you actually do it"

"JAAAAMES!" a voice came screaming through the quiet hospital wing that Sirius once again recognised as Remus's "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU'D TELL ME WHEN HE WOKE UP!"

"Sorry Moony he's only just woke up right Padfoot?"

"Yeah sorry for all the trouble I've caused recently James said you'd been waiting up for me"

"Sorry? Why should you be sorry it's not like you've done anything and I wanted to make sure you didn't die or something I'd hate myself for it knowing that'd it'd been me who killed you" at this tears came from his eyes and he started to sob as he ran out of the Hospital wing

"What did I tell you?" James hissed at Sirius

"Sorry I know you said sensitive but god I didn't think he'd be that bad" Sirius said looking annoyed with himself

"Boys I'm going to have to ask you to leave now visiting hours are up and Mr Black needs his rest" Poppy said coming over to the three boys

"I'll see you tomorrow guys ok?" Sirius called after the two boys who were leaving

"Yeah sure see you Padfoot" James replied


	2. Chapter 2: Finally they Kiss

It was 2 more days until Sirius was let out of the hospital wing and each day James and Peter came to see him and entertain him but Remus never showed up not after the last time he'd been and ran out crying James obviously still blames Sirius for this but Sirius says he didn't know how sensitive he was. But it was the night he was let out when it happened. When they kissed and When Secrets were told

Sirius had been let out at 7pm so unfortunately he had to go straight to his dorm as curfew was over at that point. The only thing that proved that the incident at the shrieking shack happened was the scars. His arms and his chest and on part of his thighs were covered in scars almost as bad as the one that Remus had but he had nowhere near as many as the werewolf had.

Sirius got to the dorm and found Peter in his bed a note on James's but Remus was nowhere to be found. Sirius went to James bed and read James's note

_Sirius,_

_Lilly finally let me into her dorm might stay the night if I'm lucky I swear the girls got the hots for me she said she wanted to study but I don't think we'll be studying long hope you're feeling better,_

_James._

So that explained where James had gone but where was Remus? Sirius questions were immediately answered as he turned to the bathroom and saw that the light was one and he could hear sobbing coming from inside. He slowly pushed open the door and called out

"Remus? Remus are you in here?"

The sobbing continued and as Sirius walked into the bathroom he could see blood all over the floor and Remus huddled in a ball under one of the sinks his wand out and he cast another cutting curse at his arm before looking up at Sirius gasping and putting his head in his knees still sobbing

"Remus oh god Remus why?"

Sirius walked over to Remus and crouched next to him taking Remus's wand away so no more harm could be done not while he was there at least he took Remus's arm and a cloth from on top of the sink and cast a numbing charm on his arm before starting to wipe away the blood. Neither of them said anything not while Sirius was cleaning away the blood and not when Sirius took the bandages that madam pompfrey had given him in case the scars opened up again and wrapped them round Remus's arm. It was when Sirius had done all this and they had both stood up when Sirius spoke

"Remus you need to stop this. I know why you do this but please stop for me at least"

"You think you know what's going on then? Trust me Sirius you have no idea what this is about"

"Go on then tell me and I'll tell you if it's what I thought"

"No Sirius you'll lie and you'd hate me and it'd ruin our friendship and…"

"Remus just tell me I won't lie I won't let it ruin our friendship because I know what you're going to say so just tell me…please?"

"FINE! I LOVE YOU OK I FUCKING LOVE YOU AND YOU'LL NEVER LOVE A HORRIBLE MONSTER LIKE ME ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!"

At that Remus made to storm out but Sirius caught him by the wrist, thankful that the numbing charm would still be working, and pulled him in close before saying

"Exactly what I thought I love you to Moony"

He then quickly leant down and smashed his lips against Remus's it was rough and messy but they both seemed to enjoy it letting out a moan every now and then. Sirius's tounge brushed against Remus's lips begging for entrance and Remus let him by opening his mouth. It was by far the best French kiss either of them had ever had. They eventually pulled away and simply looked at each other before Sirius said,

"Now I'm happy. But please Remus this has to stop"

"Yeah I guess….. How'd you know that's what I was going to say Mr know it all?"

"Remember when I was in the hospital wing "sleeping" and you were talking to me and thought I couldn't hear you?"

"Yeah… oh god you weren't asleep were you?"

"No I wasn't and personally I thought it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me"

"Oh well then umm thanks? Wait earlier you said you loved me… what about Marie?"

"She umm I'm sorry Rem I made her up to make you so that my feelings for you weren't shown I'm sorry I've liked you for a little while now but I guess I was to blind to see how you felt about me"

"Just a bit why would you do that though why not let your feelings show"

"I'm a Black we don't let our feelings show"

"Black's also never get sorted into Gryffindor I guess you're the good wizard amongst the dark ones"

"What do you mean dark ones?"

"Let's take your mother for instants do act like no one's ever seen your scars Sirius. I'm sure you didn't fall into the whomping willow like you told Lilly when she saw the ones on your arm"

"Yeah well I'm not letting Evans find out all about my family am I?"

"No I guess not…. Sirius tell me about this nightmare you've been having recently"

"What how'd you know about that?!"

"Every other night I hear you moving about and saying things and I know about James's charm on my bed I saw him cast it one night so I took it off to find out why he'd done it and after hearing what you'd been saying that night I guess he didn't want me to worry about you as I always do"

"What was I saying?" Sirius thought back to what James had told him about saying Remus's name at night and if that's what he'd heard he'd die of embarrassment

"You kept saying things like "I'm sorry I didn't know I wasn't meant to be in Gryffindor please don't hit me again" and you'd scream sometimes not very loudly but I could still hear it. After that night I let James keep the charms on because I never wanted to hear it again it was horrible for me Sirius"

"Yeah trust me it was worse for me"

"What did she do to you Sirius?"

"She'd curse me, mostly with the cutting curse but she was also quite partial to the Crucio curse and she'd tried to kill me once but my brother knocked her hand and it killed my old owl instead"

"Oh my god Sirius does anyone know about this? Crucio is an unforgivable curse"

"I know Rem and you and my family know and that's it"

"Not even James?"

"Nope if Prongs knew he'd go mental"

"I can imagine. How long have you been having these nightmares?"

"4 or 5 years I can't really remember exactly"

"YEARS?!"

"yeah something like that"

"Oh god Is the nothing anyone can do to make it stop?"

"No I've tried everything sleeping draughts only make them worse and I've tried to stay awake but it doesn't last long"

"Well I'm pretty sure no one's tried this"

And with that Remus pulled him into another kiss this one was more soft and gentle. Sirius gasped at this sudden movement but soon relaxed and walked them backwards so soon they were up against the cold wall. At the same moment they pulled away and gasped for air. Remus soon spoke again

"You know we should really go to bed now anyone could walk in on us."

"Yeah I guess ruin my fun" Sirius said this with a smile so that Remus knew he didn't mean it in an offensive way

"Well it's the Hogsmede trip tomorrow do you want to leave Wormtail and Prongs and go to Madam Pudifoot's tea shop"

"You're kidding right Rem tell me you're kidding I've been in that place once before and that's one time to many I never want to step foot in that dreadful place again"

"Sirius…Sirius calm down I'm joking trust me I remember you whining for days after the firstr time you went it was only a joke but I'm serious about the Hogsmede trip do you want to go with me"

"You can't be Sirius I'm Sirius"

"I've heard that joke to many time Sirius you need a new one but do you want to go tomorrow I can understand it you don't I mean James is your best friend"

"Yes James may be my best friend but you're my boyfriend right"

"Yeah I guess I didn't think of that silly me"

"Rem I would love to go with you"

"Thanks Sirius I can't wait"

"Neither can I" and with that Sirius kissed him on his forehead and walked into the dorm with their finger entwined. Peter was still dead to the world but James was back Sirius whispered to Remus

"I should've know he'd get kicked out Lilly so isn't into him"

"I think she is but she shy about it" Remus whispered back

They let go of each other hands and got into bed and waited for what the next day would bring.


	3. Chapter 3: The mix up

Remus was the first to wake up as usual out of the four Gryffindor. As he woke up he sat up and turned to look at Sirius. A smile came across his face when he remembered the events of last night and what they'd done in the bathroom the kiss they'd shared. He now laid on his back looking up at the ceiling played last night's events over and over in his head

"What you so happy about?" Sirius said noticing the grinning boy laid on his bed

"Bloody hell!" at this Remus sat up quickly and looked at Sirius once more "Oh Padfoot don't scare me like that"

"Gonna answer me or not?"

"Huh? Oh uh it was nothing"

"Nothing huh?"

Sirius now stood up and went and sat on Remus's bed.

"So are you sure it has nothing to do with the events of last night?"

"Y... Yes I….. I'm sure"

"Oh really so if I did this it would have no effect on you"

Sirius kissed Remus again with the same amount of passion as he'd had the night before. Remus moaned into Sirius's mouth before pulling away and faking a cough

"Uh no it wouldn't"

"Really well I think your moan a minute ago says otherwise"

"That wasn't a moan it was a cough"

"Of course Remmy so I guess that means that last night meant nothing to you. Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to go cry my eyes out in the bathroom"

"Sirius don't I'm only playing"

"As am I love. So are we still on for our Madam Puddifoot free Hogsmede date?"

"Of Course"

"What's this I hear are my two best friends leaving me to go have a romantic date that I've been begging would happen?" James said watching the two boys on the bed next to him with their backs to him. Sirius and Remus then turned around to see the boy with a massive love bite on his neck,

"HOLY SHIT PRONGS!" Sirius shouted

"What?" James replied looking bewildered

"James have you seen your neck recently" Remus said as calmly as he could after Sirius's outburst

"My neck what's wrong with it?" James asked bringing his hand up to his neck

"Go look in the mirror and find out" Remus said.

James got up and walked over to the mirror before shouting

"OH SHIT"

"Yes oh shit. Luckily for you it looks cold outside and you can wear a scarf today. How the hell did that happen?" Sirius asked

"It's called the flower of my life" James said

"You what a flower gave you a love bite?" Sirius asked

"No Lilly you idiot. We had a rather interesting study date last night and someone got hungry. I probably would have stayed if it weren't for her little friend Mary coming in and kicking me out" James said sounding extremely annoyed

"So she actually likes you?" Sirius said with a tone of surprise

"Yeah I guess I mean she's asked me to Hogsmede today thank god or I'd have been by myself" James said

"What about Peter" Remus asked

"I've got a date too guys" Peter said sitting up and rubbing his eyes

"Who with?" James asked

"Saskia the blonde RavenClaw girl in our Potions" Peter replied

"I don't remember her?"

"Yeah well you wouldn't Padfoot"

"Thanks Peter for your input, but if you'll excuse me I'm going for a shower I don't think my date wants me to smell like wet dog" Sirius said getting up

"Oh actually I think they like it actually" Remus said

"Really and how would you know that?" Sirius replied although he obviously already knew the answer

"Just a guess really" Remus said smiling

"You two are nutters" James said laughing and shaking his head

"Thanks Prongs" Sirius replied

"So it looks like we all have dates great!" James said

"Yeah and if we don't hurry up and get downstairs soon all of our dates will get stood up because we'll be late and we won't be allowed to go"

"Jesus this is the second time this week that we've lost track of time talking. Come on then better not keep our dates waiting"

James, Remus, Sirius and Peter made their way down to the grand hall after getting dressed into their casual clothes. It was Sirius favourite part of going to Hogsmede that he could wear whatever he wanted and not be seen any longer in the hideous plain robes that you had to wear during the time you were in Hogwarts. At the moment he wore a simply black long sleeved t-shirt with a red heart that dripped blood and skinny black jeans. Once he had got dressed Remus had whispered in his ear that the outfit made him look "incredibly sexy" he couldn't help but smile at that because he did love it when Remus complimented him.

After they'd eaten all four walked to the door to find Lilly and Saskia chatting to each other. Once they'd seen Peter and James they parted their ways to leave each other to their dates. After they'd waved off Remus and Sirius the both took each other's hand and walked to where the carriages would be. As most of the people had already left Remus and Sirius could have a carriage to themselves. They talked a lot on the way mostly about their family in Remus's case and Quidditch in Sirius's case.

Once the carriage had gotten to Hogsmede Sirius got up and opened the door for Remus. This action made Remus's face turn a deep shade of red which only made Sirius find him even more adorable.

"So is there anything you need to do today?" Sirius asked

"Well actually for once I need to go to the Flourish and Blotts and after that I'm fine to do anything although I think i might enjoy a trip to Honey dukes. Is there anywhere you need to go today?"

"Oh now that sounds like a good idea. Peter stole the last of my chocolate last week, and the only place I need go is the apothecary I have a few good ideas for a potion that we could have some fun with and by the time it's brewed we should be ready"

"What potion is it?"

"You see Moony I couldn't dare tell you that. So should we go the store we both need to go to and then meet at the three broomstick at say 11:30 we should both be done by that point"

"Ok that sounds good"

At that Remus and Sirius went their separate ways. It didn't take long for Sirius to get to the shop he needed to go to. He took a scroll out of his pocket and looked down the list for things that the potion needed to be brewed such things as lacewing flies, knotgrass, leeches, boomslang skin and bicorn horn. He smiled remember what he'd intended to use the potion for it was called the Polyjuice Potion he'd read about it in a book he'd stolen from the restricted section using James's invisibility cloak, the book was called Moste potente potions. He'd found everything he'd needed within 10 minutes of being there so he went to buy what he needed before deciding to look around a bit. Although nobody could probably guess it potions was Sirius's favourite subject and he loved to look at all the ingredients.

He'd just turned down the aisle when a horror met his eyes It was Hannah Clarke a 4th year Huffelpuff who was completely obsessed with Sirius. He tried to walk away but as he turned a voice cried out

"Sirius oh my Sirius you came to find me didn't you oh I knew it all along you're madly in love with me aren't you"

"Hannah oh um actually Hannah I've already got…"

"Spare me Sirius"

"No Hannah just listen I don't….."

"Sirius just stop talking and kiss me already"

"What..Nohmm"

He was cut off by Hannah pressing her lips against him he tried to push her off but she wasn't moving. He kept trying and trying to push her off but she took his hands and held them down. All he could think of was Remus and thanked god he wasn't there

"Sirius?"

Hannah then let his hands go and Sirius turned around to see Remus stood behind him with tears forming in his eyes and he looked so hurt

"Remus this isn't what it looks like"

"YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE COMING TO GET POTIONS SUPPLYS BUT YOU WERE SEEING HER INSTEAD WEREN'T YOU?!"

"No Remus please I just"

"SIRIUS DON'T SPEAK TO ME EVER AGAIN I HATE YOU SIRIUS BLACK I HATE YOU!"

"Remus please"

"No Sirius"

Remus the stormed out and back to the castle.

"You are a bitch you know that"

"What was that all about?"

"Fuck you Hannah you know FUCK YOU!"

Sirius then drew out his wand and hexed her with a burning curse that left a large black mark across her face then it was Sirius's turn to storm out he went back to the castle and back to the common room.

Although when he got there Remus was nowhere to be found so Sirius went up to their dorm. Again Remus was not there nor was he in the bathroom, which was where Sirius had worried he'd find him again. Sirius searched everywhere in the castle where he'd thought Remus could be ,only stopping to have a break down once, until James and Peter both got back but as soon as Peter got back he went to the RavenClaw common room with Saskia.

"Hey Sirius how'd your date go with Remus… wait where is he?"

"I…I don't know Prongs"

"What happened with you and him?"

"Well you know that crazy physico girl Hannah?"

"Yeah the Huffelpuff weirdo"

"Well I was in a store and she kissed me and Remus walked in on us and he stormed out and prongs….I don't know what to do"

"Alright well where have you looked?"

"Umm the common room our dorm the library and all of the classrooms that he goes to"

"Alright I know where he is"

"What…how?"

"I know where he goes when he's really angry or upset"

"Alright where is he?"

"I can't tell you that I need to go speak to him alone"

"Fine but please just tell him it wasn't my fault"

"Hmm okay"

James only had to pace once in front of the room of requirement before the door appeared. He pushed it open to find an completely empty room with Remus sat in the corner sobbing.

"Remus? Remus it me James listen I know what happened"

"How could he do it?" Remus said between sobs

"I don't know but from what he told me I don't think what you saw was the whole situation"

"I don't believe him though he's lying I saw him kissing her I saw it with my own eyes he is lying"

"How do you know?"

"Well I... I guess I don't really"

"Listen Moony I have a plan but it has to wait until morning to work because tonight we need to go get something"

"Ok then what is it?"

**The next morning**

That night James had returned quite late but Sirius still cried himself to sleep. He had found the perfect person and lost him again within 1 day of being with him. Once he had finally gotten to sleep he'd had the nightmare again the one with his mother. Every time he woke from it he looked over at Remus's bed only to find it empty every time.

It was only at breakfast when he next saw Remus. For some reason Remus was down there early and had poured Sirius some pumpkin juice but as soon as he saw Sirius he got up and left. Sirius had expected this after seeing Remus's face when he was sat down. Sirius decided to eat as normal as starving himself wouldn't do anything. He first picked up his goblet that Remus had filled for him and found a note underneath I that said

_Meet me at the room of requirement after you've eaten_

So that's why he's gone he wanted to be at the room of requirement. He then drank his pumpkin juice which tasted….off. It didn't taste like normal pumpkin juice it tasted slightly more bitter but he just tried to ignore it and drank it down anyway. He ate all his breakfast without saying a word he only thought of Remus and what he was doing in the room of requirement. After he'd finished he told James and Peter he had to go meet Remus and they let him go without a word otherwise.

He paced 4 times in front of the door before it finally appeared. He pushed open the door and found a room with a table with two chairs and Remus sat in one of them reading a charms book.

"Remus?"

"Sit down Sirius"

Sirius sat but as soon as he did Remus got out his wand which scared Sirius a little and he then cast ropes that held him in his place so he couldn't move

"R….Remus?"

"I'm going to ask you some questions Sirius ok"

"Yes"

"What's your full name?"

"Sirius Orion Black"

"Where were you yesterday at ten past eleven?"

"The Apothecary in Hogsmede"

"And tell me what happened while you were in the store and what you did afterwards"

"I bought the supply's I needed and I had finished a long time before I was due to meet you so I looked around the store I then saw Hannah Clarke and tried to walk away but she saw me before I could and then she kissed me. I tried to get her of but she held my hands away. Then you came in and she let me go I saw you storm out and hit Hannah with a burning curse and stormed out of the shop with my supplies. I then went back to the castle to search for you and didn't find you. I then found James who said he knew where you'd be and would go talk to you alone. I then went back to our dorm and laid on my bed I…I then I.."

"Don't try to lie Sirius it will only hurt you just tell me what happened"

"I then cried and cried all night. I heard James come in quite late. I ended up crying myself to sleep and when I was asleep I had the nightmare I told you about. Whenever I woke up I would look over and see if you were back but you never were. It worried me so much"

Tears were now falling down Sirius's face

"That's good Sirius now I only have two more questions for you"

"Ok"

"Sirius…. Who do you love?"

"You Remus it has always been you"

"And Sirius… would you ever hurt me or leave me?"

"No Remus I would never I love you too much after seeing your face yesterday I felt like I'd died inside"

"Oh Sirius" Remus now undid the ropes and Sirius stood up and Remus gave him a hug they were now both crying "I'm sorry Sirius I'm so sorry I thought you were lying to me I'm sorry"

"I'd never lie to you Remmy"

"I know that now Sirius I'm sorry!"

"That's ok as long as were better now it's ok"


End file.
